Under Darkness
by girlgonemadd
Summary: He kept running. Preslash One shot


Spoilers: None

A/N: This was issues as a challenge issued by Shelly a long time ago "Shep to the Rescue." It wasn't put out earlier as it was published in the 1Bdr, Ocn Vu fanzine.

-------------------

The stillness of the room was almost unnerving except for the soft, steady breath that offered proof the dream had been nothing more than a nightmare. In the serene darkness of the room, existence and sanity were affirmed through the restful solace of sleep. The entire world had slowed into the interval of tranquility that saturated the living quarters with a mark of normalcy.

Dark and warm, the entire room held the scent of it's owner with the quality of a well-worn blanket that held beloved memories and compassion. Humble and gracious, this haven was the only sanctuary from the horror inspiring images that permeated time and space. Life revolved around these few, precious moments where each breath followed the next free of the fearful desperation for oxygen. It was a luxury, this lazy expectation that each breath would be a pain-free, a luxury to have a moment of assurance that all was well.

This wasn't Sheppard's first escape to McKay's room since the physicist's near death mishap; there had been many such expeditions. The first time Sheppard couldn't recall leaving his own bed, automatically responding to the overpowering need to be here after those terror-filled illusions. It had taken most of the night but ultimately a measure of certitude had been reached prior to the sleeping man waking. McKay knew nothing of these nocturnal visitations nor the reason behind them.

MPT-3719 had been a pleasant enough planet, the natives were open and friendly and willing to trade. Though the Katarians were leery of technology and insisted that their equipment stay at the Stargate, the stories of ruins had McKay trudging through the forest with Ford in tow as Sheppard and Teyla remained in the village to conduct negotiations. Spring on Katara included several variety of trees in bloom, one of which they discovered McKay was severely allergic to and he went into anaphylactic shock.

A misunderstanding with the Katarian guides regarding the medicine McKay carried on him for just such emergencies resulted in the medicine being accidentally destroyed. Sending Teyla to the gate to get a medical team from Atlantis, Sheppard took the extra medication he carried as back up and ran.

Ford and McKay were nearly two miles away, a deceptively short distance unless breathing was being quickly restricted. Most of the scenery had passed by in a blur as Sheppard had run, listening over the radio as Ford did his best to be reassuring.

Dr. Beckett had been graphic in his description of anaphylactic shock; sudden anxiety and weakness, difficulty breathing, tightness in the chest, very low blood pressure, loss of consciousness, and onset of general shock. It was the fact that anaphylactic shock could occur within minutes and result in death that had spurred Sheppard to learn all he could and to carry on him additional medication as a back up on all missions.

Sheppard calculated the distance, his best time on the two mile run, and knew he'd never make it in time. It had been a beautiful, sunny day that day as he ran. He'd run until his lungs burned and legs shook as he did every night in his dreams, fighting the fear and his own body. Every night the ending was the same, he'd been too late to save his team mate and his best friend.

"You can stop." McKay's voice was soft but firm, those blue eyes piercing as he held out a hand.

Before Sheppard realized it, he'd taken his best friend's hand and allowed himself to be enfolded into the comfort and security of a sleep-warmed bed. Any doubts were vanquished as he felt the steady heartbeat pressed into his side and pulled the furnace that was one Rodney McKay further into his arms.

"Stop what?"

Blue eyes were lidded with sleep and something darker, wilder as the scientist stared up at him. "You can stop running." Lips that could produce a litany of snark and insults now gently passed over his own in a probing kiss before withdrawing.

One hand reached up to trace the stubborn jaw, to take in the want, desire and something that had Sheppard's stomach doing amazing acrobatics.

"Okay." There wasn't a need to run anymore, gazing at the man wrapped around him, Sheppard realized he'd reached his destination.

--end


End file.
